Wireless devices, such as notebook computers, cellular telephones, etc., are subject to regulatory limits on an amount of power that can be used to radiate wireless signals. To reduce manufacturing, inventory and tracking costs, a single model of wireless module is used in different types of wireless devices and/or different configurations of a same type of wireless devices. However, because the radiation efficiency (i.e., a measure of the portion of energy produced by a wireless module which is actually radiated from an antenna) for different devices and/or configurations of the same type of device vary (e.g., resulting from physical design differences, different cable lengths, etc.), wireless devices having a lower radiation efficiency operate at sub-optimal performance such that the wireless device is transmitting wireless signals at a power level considerably less than the regulatory limit.